


Art

by KiannaLeigh



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Aesthetic Pleasure, Appearance Appreciation, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boyfriends, Clothing Choices, Dorks in Love, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Punk Lysander, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr post, Castiel is bored while Lysander gets dressed for the night but finds amusement by being a very love-struck dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art

**Author's Note:**

> The original Tumblr post can be found here:  
> http://mcl-lewik.tumblr.com/post/129733135507/castiel-bro-look-at-this-art-man-lysander-okay

Flipping through the internet on his phone while Lysander put away his laundry was really not the way Castiel wanted to spend his Saturday evening. There were parties to go to, music to listen to, alcohol to drink, hot girls to dance with. He liked sitting with Lysander in comfortable silence, but he didn’t want to be doing that at the moment. So he found the way Lysander was carefully putting everything away a little irritating.

There was one upside to this. Castiel did enjoy seeing all of Lysander’s different outfits.

There were his “dress up” clothes. These were the clothes he wore to school every day. They were goth-victorian and he looked damn good in them. Dark colors punctuated with pastels made him look classy but still modern and kept him from looking too stuffy or serious.

But then there were his “dress down” clothes. Jeans, v-necks, tank tops, a few button ups – but nothing approaching the classiness of his Victorian clothes – weird jackets and lots of accessories. The most accurate way to describe this style would be punk and Lysander didn’t look good in them.

He looked fuckable in them.

Castiel would admit his school clothes were nice, but they made him too distant and unapproachable. His street clothes made you want to not only approach him, but ask if he wanted to have sex with you right then and there. The side by side comparison was amazing.

But this upside to sitting around was only a small upside. Castiel was mostly really bored and seeing Lysander’s street clothes only reminded him of the places they could be and things they could be doing if they weren’t there.

“You done yet?” Castiel called.

“Almost. Be patient.”

“Fuck me.”

“After I’m done with this.”

Snorting, Castiel laid back and went back to his phone. He’d be patient. He’d been promised sex so he could wait. There was almost nothing he couldn’t put up with if it meant a really good orgasm afterward. And sex with Lysander promised a really good orgasm.

So with the resolve to wait around until Lysander was done with his laundry, Castiel scrolled through a social media app. After a few minutes his began to get bored again and was about to switch apps, but that’s when he found it.

He had just barely cracked a smile when Lysander called him.

“Okay. I’m done. I’ll just get dress and we can go.”

Castiel glanced up, smothering the smile he felt threatening to give him away with a scowl. “Fine. Just hurry up.”

“Patience, please.”

“Whatever.” Looking back down at his phone, Castiel returned to the home screen and got ready for his joke.

It took a few minutes for Lysander to get ready and when he was Castiel had a hard time keeping his smile off his face. From the bottom up he was wearing black boots that were much thinker and much less dainty than his upscale boots. Above that was dark jeans with a leather belt studded with silver. Over his torso he wore a red – and deliciously tight – tank top with the black image of the My Chemical Romance spider on the front. In one hand was the leather jacket Castiel had bought him a few weeks ago.

Eyeing the jacket, Castiel smiled. This was too perfect.

“Did you think I would never wear it?” Lysander asked.

“No,” Castiel muttered dismissively.

“Then why do you look like that?”

“Never mind it.”

Lysander shrugged. “Fine. Let’s go.”

“Hold on! I found this piece of art. You should see it.”

“Art?” Lysander wandered over. “You don’t generally care about art.”

“Well this piece I do care about. Look.”

Castiel held his phone out so that Lysander could see the screen. When Lysander peered over at it at first he looked interested. Then his interest twisted into confusion. He held that face for several second before looking at Castiel.

“This is the front facing camera,” he muttered.

“I know,” Castiel said as he pulled the phone away. He scooted forward and got off the bed.

“Why was that the front facing camera?”

Shrugging Castiel moved towards the door. “Because you’re art, Lys,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.


End file.
